1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bearings. More particularly, this invention is a new and improved roller bearing cage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some currently used roller bearing cages are made by interconnecting two cage members. The cage members are often press-formed into a unified member.
In most of the conventional roller-cages of this category, the rollers are both retained in position and guided by an edge section of an opening that prevents the roller from falling off of position. The contact area between the edge section of an opening or edge section of a cage bar with the corresponding rollers is so large that friction and torque due to this contact surface area are both large. As a result the cage pieces are often squeezed between a roller and a race due to insufficient lubrication or due to vibration in the course of the use thereof and separated.